<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 13: Broken / Abandoned Motel by mrs_d</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007555">Day 13: Broken / Abandoned Motel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d'>mrs_d</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Do What I Wantober 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chloe's Competence Kink, Crime Scene Make-Outs, F/F, Set between Season 4 and Season 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That was enough professionalism for one day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Mazikeen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Do What I Wantober 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 13: Broken / Abandoned Motel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe nudged the door open with the toe of her boot. It was already ajar, and the lock looked broken. </p><p>“LAPD,” she called, before taking a tentative step over the threshold. “Anybody home?”</p><p>There was no answer. Chloe wasn’t really expecting one. They’d come to this abandoned motel in a ghost town on the outskirts of the desert on a very flimsy lead, but, desperate to catch a possible serial killer, even a flimsy lead was a lead. </p><p>“This is creepy,” said Maze from behind her. </p><p>Chloe glanced over her shoulder in surprise. “You’re creeped out by this?” she said incredulously. <em> “You?” </em></p><p>Maze half-shrugged, her dark eyes scanning the room. “This whole town is creepy,” Maze replied. “And it’s cold,” she added, like that was an explanation. </p><p>Chloe was tempted to ignore that; having lived with Maze for over two years, she’d come to realize that <em> cold </em> to Maze meant <em> less than sweltering. </em> She was from Hell, after all, where it was probably pretty toasty, even compared to LA. But Chloe felt it, too: there was a chill in the air, and the room was damp like a cement basement. Smelled about the same.</p><p>“There’s nothing creepier than an empty place that’s supposed to be full of people,” Chloe agreed, thinking of the buildings around the motel that used to be a town. Once the local mine shut down permanently in the 60s, everyone left to find work elsewhere. “Theme parks, train stations, even churches. They’re all kinda creepy when nobody’s there.”</p><p>“Churches are always creepy,” Maze said under her breath, which made Chloe chuckle. Of course Maze would think so.</p><p>Maze wandered over to the attached bathroom and made a sound of disgust. “Someone’s been living here,” she announced. “Not sure if it’s our guy, though.”</p><p>“Don’t touch anything,” Chloe said, out of long habit.</p><p>Maze rolled her eyes. “I’m not Lucifer, Chloe,” she reminded her. “I won’t fuck up your crime scene.”</p><p>“We don’t technically know if this is a crime scene,” said Chloe, deliberately ignoring the first part of her sentence and, by extension, the L-word. </p><p>From the look on her face, Maze noticed, but to Chloe’s relief, she went into the bathroom and didn’t comment. Chloe re-holstered her gun and poked around the room. Drug paraphernalia was spread over the desk, but none of it looked recent. As Maze said, anybody could have been living here. Even if it was their guy, he could have left weeks ago. </p><p>Except— there was a paper bag in the trash that looked like it had once held takeout. The bottom was stained with grease, and there was a receipt stapled to the top. Chloe pulled one glove out of her back pocket and put it on, then gently grasped the bag to get a better look at the receipt. It, too, was grease-stained, but she could make out a faint date: four days prior.</p><p>“Maze,” she said. “Maze, I think—”</p><p>“I got something,” Maze called from the bathroom. “Come here.”</p><p>Chloe dropped the paper bag and went at once to join Maze in the tiny bathroom. She looked where Maze was pointing. There was a cigarette butt in the corner by the tub, sitting in a pile of its own ash. </p><p>“Do you smell that?” Maze asked. </p><p>Chloe smelled a lot of things, and none of them were pleasant. She wondered how Maze’s sharper senses were handling it. “Smell what?”</p><p>“Menthol,” she answered, nodding at what remained of the cigarette.</p><p>“Really?” The second victim, a 21-year-old John Doe who’d been seen hitchhiking only a few miles from here, had had a pack of menthol cigarettes in his pocket when they found his body two days ago. “Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yep,” said Maze.</p><p>“Maze, that’s awesome!” Chloe exclaimed. “If this cigarette came from the same pack, that means the killer brought him here.”</p><p>“Yep,” said Maze again, watching her with some amusement.</p><p>“Not to mention, we might be able get some DNA,” Chloe added. She couldn’t hide her excitement. “Finding out who John Doe is could tell us if he’s connected to the other victims, or if our killer really is just some psycho on a rampage. And then— mmph!” </p><p>Maze’s mouth smothered hers before she could finish her thought. </p><p>Maze’s kisses were often like this — like a storm that blew up out of nowhere and knocked the roof off in seconds flat. All Chloe could do was hang on as Maze’s skillful tongue slid against the seam of her lips. Chloe opened to it at once, and a shiver of longing ran down her spine as their tongues met. Maze’s warm hands landed on her ass and squeezed; Chloe let herself be moved forward. Heat began to pool, low in her abdomen, and spread fast. Soon, she was grinding her hips shamelessly against Maze’s thigh, the shitty motel room around her forgotten as she chased the sensation. It wasn’t enough, of course, but if it was all she could have—   </p><p>Maze stopped the kiss as quickly as she’d started it and stepped back. Chloe, feeling dazed, opened her eyes. She blinked at the blue thing in Maze’s hand for a long moment before she realized what had just happened.  </p><p>“You couldn’t have just asked?” she said finally.</p><p>Maze smirked and used the glove she’d liberated from Chloe’s back pocket to pick up the cigarette butt. “This way’s more fun,” she said. </p><p>It didn’t really make sense, but watching Maze carefully fold the glove inside out to contain the possible evidence, Chloe felt herself getting even more turned on. As she pulled her phone from her jacket, she tried to shake it off, but then she felt the press of her wet panties under her jeans, and a ripple of pure want ran through her like nothing — or almost nothing — she’d ever felt before.</p><p>“I have to call this in,” she said, stepping out of the bathroom. The space was too small, Maze was too close to her. </p><p>But her plan backfired, because then they were sitting together in the car, which was even worse. Ella and her team weren’t going to get there for at least forty-five minutes, and the seconds passed slowly. </p><p>“Just do it already,” said Maze, with a sidelong look. “You know I’m always up for it, Decker. I’m only holding back because I figured you’d want to be professional.”</p><p>“We should,” Chloe agreed. It was logical and sensible not to have sex in the car outside a possible crime scene. </p><p>But logical and sensible kinda went out the window the first time she kissed Maze, at Lux, after solving their first case together. It had felt right that night — they’d both needed it, and they kept needing it, needing each other. </p><p>And thinking about how Maze had scoured the scene, how she’d found something that could be huge, and how she’d handled that evidence so carefully and delicately— Chloe decided that she’d had enough professionalism for one day. </p><p>“Oh, hell. Come here,” she said desperately, and she yanked Maze across the center console. They had forty-five minutes, after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>